The Power of the Q
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: 3rd in the 'Culnac' series, an AU crossover with VOY, DS9, and SG1, list of the previous stories inside. Tom gets the power of the Q for several days, fun, but this end comes crashing down on him. Plus, Threshold and more! R&R please! Complete!
1. On the EnterpriseD

'Culnac' Series:

1st: 'Culnac's Logs'

2nd: 'At Any Cost'

3rd: 'The Power of the Q' (this one)

Disclaimer: Paramount owns DS9 and Voyager. Someone owns Stargate SG-1.

Warning: This is PG-13 because of language, suggestive sexual things, and it gets very Angst near the end.

Summary: Tom gets the power of the Q for several days, which means that Tom gets to fool around, but 'Every good thing must come to an end.' And this end comes crashing down on Tom.

Time Place: If you look at , it says that '_Death Wish_' was supposed to take place before '_Threshold_'. UPN aired it later on, but the Star dates say that '_Death Wish_' did happen before '_Threshold_'. In short, **_I'm going to do 'Death Wish' before I write about 'Threshold'. Oh, and the suicidal Q is going to be known as QSU (Q suicidal) and the annoying Q from the Enterprise-D is going to be known as himself, Q._**

The Power of the Q- Ch.1- On the Enterprise-D

After Q snapped the men back into existence on Voyager, QSU tried to hide, but Q always found him.

"We'll have a trial." Janeway said to both of the Qs. "A federation trial, by the book."

"A trial?" Q asked astonished. He looked at QSU. "I'll do it if he does." Q pointed (with his pointer finger) to QSU.

"Fine." Then they went on to discuss what would happen if one won and the other lost.

"My beloved Captain," Q said flirtatiously. "I want to take one of your crew members and give them the powers of the Q for one day. Then after that he or she gives us their decision on the Continuum." Captain Janeway didn't like the idea.

"Okay. You can choose." She finally said, thinking that it might give some insight on the Q continuum.

"Good. I've already chosen him. It's the man at the helm!" I stood up and Q looked at me. "Wait a second. Blonde hair, tall, blue eyes, I remember you... Tommyboy! Good to see you again." Q trying to act like he didn't see me on the Asgard ship only one month before.

"Hi, idiot from hell." I replied, also acting like I didn't see him on the Asgard ship. Q laughed, but the rest of the crew was very confused.

"How do you two know each other?" Janeway interrupted.

"It's a lovely story Captain. I'll tell it to you, your senior staff, and the rest of the Bridge."

Tom Paris, a 16 year-old, blonde, spiky-haired teen was walking to a turbolift. His father and he were going to Star base 301 and the Enterprise-D was taking them there. He was told to meet the Captain. This was Tom's third time on the Enterprise, he knew most of the crew, but Tasha Yarr, a good friend, was missing. She had died when he was there and she was one of the nicer people on the Enterprise. Tom always had to meet the Captain every time he came, he was getting used to Picard. Tom got into the turbolift and called for the Bridge. When it stopped he came out. Riker and Picard were standing talking to a Starfleet Admiral Tom didn't recognize. The Admiral saw him and snapped his fingers and appeared next to Tom.

"Hmmm." The man said inspecting Tom. "Blonde hair, Blue eyes, tall, and skinny, you look nothing like your father Tommyboy!"

"Thanks. And don't call me Tommyboy, its Tom." Tom looked stern as he tried to find out who this Admiral was. Then it clicked, this was Q, he always annoyed the Enterprise-D crew.

"Hello." Q shook Tom's hand. "I'm the most omnipotent thing in the galaxy and I'm-"

"The idiot from hell." Tom smiled as he insulted Q.

"What a smart little kid you got here Jean-Luc!" Q patted Tom on the head. "A fast response, too. Nice insults! Well, I will have to go. Goodbye, Riker, Jean-Luc, and Tommyboy!" Q smiled and disappeared.

"What did he want?" Tom asked moving towards the Captain and first officer.

"We never got a chance to find out." Riker said. "I wish you would be around more often so we don't get to hear what he wants." He smiled.

"No problem, but I think I'll leave Q to you guys." Tom and the Captain went into his Ready Room to talk.


	2. Fine I'll Go!

The Power of the Q- Ch. 2- Fine I'll Go!!

"Q!" I said as soon as Q finished showing the Bridge of how we met. "Get the hell outta here, now! No one likes you! Go bother Picard or Riker or Sisko, just not me!"

"But Tommyboy, your beautiful Captain invited me for a trial." Q looked at the Captain with puppy dog eyes, trying to look cute, but failing. "Plus, I've chosen you to become a _human_ with Q powers. Not a Q, mind you. You'll get one day to do whatever you want, except helping Voyager or telling Starfleet about Voyager. At the end of the day, I'll come and get you and you'll tell the Captain about what you think of the Q life. Then, you'll get two more days to play with your Q powers. Have a fun time." Q snapped his fingers, and for one second I wasn't there, but then I came back. "Now don't forget, don't tell anyone about Voyager being lost, unless you're like thousands of years in the future. Oh, and make sure Culnac and the guys don't screw everything up."

"Culnac?" Janeway asked. "Who's Culnac?" Janeway turned to me.

"If you're going to tell a story, Tommyboy, tell the whole thing." Q said.

"Culnac's the name of my symbiote. I was going to tell you awhile ago, but as you know, there was a little problem with Tameth and then I forgot, I guess." I smiled innocently.

Captain Janeway looked at me and nodded, "Fine, but don't do it again. Now, go try out your powers." I snapped my fingers and disappeared.

"Do you know where Tom went, Q." She asked sternly, wondering if Q actually did know everything.

"Yes, when I want to. He has Q powers, Kathy. He could be right here, in the future, the past, on Earth, in Thor's galaxy, on Deep Space Nine," Q was about to continue, but then I showed up. "Where'd you go Tommyboy?"

"Away from you." I smiled.

"Whatever, you'll give your opinion-which won't be based on how much you hate me-in one day. I'll pop in now and again, you can go now." Q smiled waving good-bye.

I looked at Janeway. "You can go Lieutenant, but remember this is a trial, don't base your opinion on how much you hate Q." She and Q went into her ready room.

I waved goodbye and snapped my fingers. But an instant before I disappeared, I heard Q say, "Oh, dear Kathy, I forgot to tell Tom-" And I disappeared.

**_Go back!!! Hear what he's saying!!!_** I thought. I got back to the Bridge just in time to hear the end of what Q was saying. Only, it seemed that no one noticed me. Invisibility... nice.

"-might put him on the view screen a couple times." Q smiled. "I could also ask him to do different things, which he'll have to do, like go visit Earth to see something, or go to one of the many Alternate Universes where you and him are lovers." Q smiled a mischievous grin.

"Q!!! If you don't be quiet, I'm going to rule in favor of that Q," Janeway said pointing to QSU. "now, if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone." Janeway walked off the bridge and into her Ready room.

"Feisty, isn't she Chuckles?" Q asked Chakotay. Chakotay didn't look to happy with his nickname. Q patted him on the back and snapped his fingers, no doubt coming to see me.

I snapped my fingers and decided to go visit Jadzia.

I appeared in Jadzia's quarters, I started looking around, but I couldn't find her. I came out of her bedroom and I saw Q. Q was just standing there smiling.

"What the hall are you doing here Q?" I asked.

"What're _you_ doing here Tommyboy? You already know that you can turn invisible, which is what you always have to be because we don't want people finding out about Voyager now don't we? Are you here to do a little check-up on Dax?" Q smiled like there was an interesting reason to why I came out of Jadzia's bedroom.

"Q! She's not even here!! Plus, we're just friends." I yelled. I walked to Q and we were standing face-to-face.

"Right and you were just friends when your parents were away and she came over. And you were just friends when you two went up into your room and-" I put my hand over Q's mouth.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked taking my hand off of Q's mouth.

"I'm the all knowing Q, Tommyboy. I would've thought that you would've gotten that by now!" Q smiled and disappeared.

"I hate him." I muttered to myself.

"You can't hate me, I'm so lovable Tommyboy!!" A voice said. It was probably Q. "I'm going to the trial now." Defiantly Q. "I want you to go into the past, about one week after Voyager disappeared. But I don't want you to go back on Voyager at that time; I want you to be here, on Deep Space Nine. It'll be interesting. Now, go on and do it, while I go to that stupid trial. Have fun with Dax!!" The voice stopped talking and I guessed that Q was gone.

**_Okay,_** I thought. **_time to leave before he says hello again._** I snapped my fingers and I ended up two years in the past of Deep Space Nine.


	3. Stranger on the Street

The Power of the Q- Ch. 3- Stranger on the Street

I looked around, _Looks the same as when I left._ I thought.

_'Well duh!'_ I heard Tameth in the back of my head. _'You were here according to the time, only one week ago. Geez, even I pay attention to Q.'_

_I know him, unlike you. So I don't pay attention that much, I'm sure neither does Jack._ I answered back

_'Why'd you say my name?'_ Jack asked. _'What did I do?'_

_See my point._ I smiled in my mind._ You never met Q. You don't know him for who he really is._

_'I wonder why he never bothered me...'_ Tameth asked.

_You were a crazy Klingon legend. He was probably afraid, or something. Now, shut up._ I answered back.

I started staring at the woman walking past me. She had spots, a lovely smile, brown hair tied into a ponytail, and brown eyes. I smiled at her.

"Jadzia," I said. I might as well give this invisible thing a try. Jadzia kept on walking. "Hello??? Anyone home?" I started waving my arms in front of her. Okay, so I got the invisible thing down. She got into the turbolift and so did I.

We both stepped off the turbo lift onto the command center of Deep Space Nine. Dax took her seat at the table in the center of the command center and I took the seat next to her.

As soon as I sat down, Major Kira Nerys came over and was about to sit down in my lap!! I had to dive out of the seat. In return for me diving out of the seat, it swung around, making Kira fall. I was cracking up!

"What the hell?" Kira screamed. Jadzia helped her up. Kira was about to say more, but Commander Sisko was given a letter by a young ensign. He read it aloud:

_I regret to inform the station of Deep Space Nine that the Starship U.S.S. Voyager, number NCC- 74656, has disappeared with all hands on board in the Badlands chasing a Maquis ship. Admiral Owen Paris is onboard your station at this time, please inform him of this event._

It was quiet all around.

"If you excuse me, I have to go inform Admiral Paris. Dismissed." Commander Sisko said quietly. He was in the turbolift when Dax came up to him.

"Benjamin, let me go break the news to him." Jadzia said. "I know the Admiral." Sisko looked at Dax for a second. He nodded and got out of the turbolift, letting Dax in. I raced to the turbolift and made it in a second before it left the command center. Jadzia was quiet most of the time. I naturally, wasn't. I kept talking, knowing she wouldn't hear, but it was great to see her again. The doors opened and Jadzia walked out.

"Whoa, wait a second!" I said like Jadzia could hear me. "_Admiral Paris? _As in Admiral_ Owen _Paris, as in my father? He's here? On Deep Space Nine, _now?_ And Voyager just went missing? Hey, Jadzia, wait up!" I ran after her, walking along the corridors. "You're going to tell Dad that _I _or Voyager for the matter disappeared? Can't you let someone else do it? Like a stranger on the street? Let a guy come up to him on the street and say, 'Oh, sorry about your son, Admiral.' Then Dad'll go, 'Son? What do you mean?' Then the stranger will go, 'The one that was in jail, your only son, the one that disappeared on Voyager chasing the Maquis.' 'They disappeared? I don't care about Thomas being lost; I'm more worried about Kathryn Janeway. We were very good friends.' The end! Bravo, Bravo! To me, the best realistic story ever told! It made me talk, it made me cry, it made me-"

We had stopped outside of Admiral Paris's temporary quarters. Admiral Paris came to the door when Jadzia rang the bell. As soon as they exchanged hellos, Jadzia told him everything that happened.

"Okay, thank you, Lieutenant." Was all Owen Paris said. Then he closed the door. Jadzia was stunned and then got over it quickly. She turned around to go back to the command center.

"I told you! You should have let the stranger on the street tell him, but nooooo, _you_ had to tell him yourself! You should start listening to me." I said walking next to her.

Suddenly, Q appeared to my right. He was all smiles.

"She can't even hear you, Tommyboy." Q smiled. "Now, come with me." Q was about to snap his fingers.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" I grabbed his hand pulled it down and let go. "Where the hell are we going?"

"We're going to Voyager." Q was about to snap his fingers again.

"I have to say what I liked and didn't already?" I asked. "Well if I do, you lost, because seeing my father isn't on the top of my list of things to see or do."

"No, I just thought that you might wanna see what's happening." Q smiled and before I could stop him, he snapped his fingers and both of us were in the Briefing room. Janeway was standing near the windows and Tuvok and the suicidal Q were sitting to my right.

"Lieutenant, nice of you to have joined us." Janeway said.

"Believe me Captain, it's my pleasure." I forced a smile.

"Q was about to show us who was affected by that Q." She motioned to QSU.

Q snapped his fingers and one hippie, Sir Isaac Newton, and Commander Riker for the Enterprise-D. Riker looked around the Briefing room. He stopped looking around as soon as he saw me.

"Paris?" He asked. It had been nearly 15 years seen we last saw each other. "Tom Paris?"

"Yep, Lieutenant Tom Paris in the flesh." I smiled. I walked up to him and we shook hands, we were about the same height. I remember when I first saw Riker; he looked like he was two billion meters taller than me! Now, I feel too tall. "How's the Enterprise?"

"You were lost on Voyager, unless... did you pull another one of your disappearing acts?" Riker asked.

"No, I'm on Voyager, and you are too." I smiled. "And may I introduce Captain Janeway." I said pointing towards Janeway. "And this is-"

"Kathy can introduce Riker to everyone, Tommyboy." Q interrupted. "Now, leave."

"How nice of you." I said sarcastically. "I actually get to choose where I'm going this time?"

"Yep, and I'll let you be visible. But, go into the past of Voyager to a specific time, it's your choice. You can do anything you want except putting Voyager any closer to home." Q smiled.

"Okay. I'm outta here." I smiled. "Goodbye, Captain, Lieutenant Tuvok, and Commander; hope to see you again Commander." I snapped my fingers and I was in Voyager's past. I was standing in my quarters.

"Computer, how long has Voyager been in the Delta Quadrent?" I asked the computer.

"Voyager has been in the Delta Quadrant for two hundred and forty two days." The computer responded.

**_Okay,_** I thought. **_Voyager's been in the Delta Quadrant for about eight months. That means that Harry and I are friends now. The perfect plan: Tell Harry I'm a Tok'ra, make sure he won't flip out, and also make sure he won't tell anyone else. That can't be too hard, right?_**

_'Not hard at all. Except for the fact that he didn't want you to come anywhere near him. Better start packing because Mister 'I'm-the-Captain's-pet' is gonna tell the Captain. _I heard Tameth say.

_See, this is one of the reasons that you'll never have a chance with Janeway._ I answered. _You're too damned sarcastic and annoying._

_'What, and you aren't?' _Tameth said.

_'Shut-up you two!'_ Culnac interrupted. _'It doesn't matter if Tom tells Harry or not because Tom's eventually going to tell the senior staff, who in turn, will tell the crew. It doesn't matter at all; things are going to happen the way they're supposed to. Now, stop talking to yourself and go tell Harry!' _


	4. Time Changes

Note: **The Tom in this time period will be known as TT.**

The Power of the Q- Ch. 4- Time Changes

I was walking down the corridors, and then as I turned the corner, I see TT walking with Harry next to him. I quickly jumped backwards, trying to hide. I turned in the opposite direction they were going, and decided that I would head for my quarters so I could meet up with TT.

I arrived at my door and noticed that TT was home.

"What the hell? Who are you?" TT said. He hit his combadge and asked for security, but no one answered. He looked at me.

"Listen, I'm you." I smiled trying to explain. "I've come from about one year in the future. I've been given Q powers by our best friend, Q." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm some alien species that no one knows about." TT stared at me, he was heading towards the doors. "I'm leaving, I'm gonna go get security." I let him pass, but he walked right into the door. "What the hell did you do?"

"See, Q powers. I would go from one place to another, but I'm busy, so let me just cut to the chase." I said. "Oh, and you are some alien species that no one knows about. The Tok'ra is their name." TT looked at me in disbelief. "I am Tok'ra, so what did you expect me to say? Listen, in about one year, you'll tell the crew that you're a Tok'ra. Harry will be really pissed at you, and won't want you to be his friend anymore. He says 'Just give me some space,' or something like that."

"I don't believe you. Harry would never say that." TT was coming up to me. "You know, if you don't let me go, I'll break your nose right here, right now." I just looked at him.

He came up and I put a hypospray to his throat. He fell to the ground immediately. I just looked at the unconscious body; I would have to move it. I grabbed TT by the feet and dragged him into the bathroom. I propped him in the sonic shower and locked the door.

_That should keep him asleep for a couple days._ I thought. _Now to find Harry._

I asked the computer where Ensign Kim was, and it replied that he was in Holodeck 2, probably running Sandrines or something.

I left TT's quarters and headed for Holodeck 2. While I was walking along the corridors, I noticed that no one was walking about either. Maybe there's some special event going on or something. I stopped and waited for the turbolift. It felt like forever, but then the doors opened and there was Commander Chakotay.

I nodded at him and stood next to him, and then I called for my deck. The 'lift started and we were both quiet. It was that weird awkward, and long, silence. I would look at him for a second and then he would turn his head to look at me, and then I would look straight ahead, pretending like I never looked at him. It was very awkward. The turbolift stopped at my deck and I nodded my head goodbye to the Commander.

As soon as the turbolift doors closed and I didn't see Chakotay anymore, I breathed a sign of relief. No incident, that's a good sign. I walked into Holodeck 2, and low and behold Harry was still there.

Harry was at the bar and I walked up to him and said hello.

"Hey, you were supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago! What happened?" Harry asked.

"Want me to tell you?" I asked, and Harry nodded. "Alright, but we need to go to somewhere secluded."

"Don't tell me you actually went that far with one of the Delaney twins!" Harry smiled; he was half-joking, half-serious.

"No, here, follow me." I walked over to the scarcely lit corner. No one was there, except us. We both sat down, and as soon as we were both fine where we sat I said in a hushed voice, "Don't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you, got it?"

"Sure, you know I wouldn't tell." Harry answered, the smile gone from his face. He was concerned; it showed in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah, I know," I answered. "just making sure. Okay…" I told him about the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld, the Asgard, Tameth, Jack, and me being a Tok'ra.

When I was finished, I saw that his jaw was on the floor. He closed his mouth, opened it, and then closed it again. "Well," I asked. "are you angry at me for not telling you sooner?"

Harry stared at me in disbelief. "No, I'm glad you told me. It's not like I'm gonna freak out and say, 'Leave me alone, I need some time' or something. I would only freak out if we had know each other longer, like a couple years, then I might freak out."

I smiled and so did Harry.

"So, does Janeway know?" Harry asked.

"No, only you. And you won't tell anyone else." I pointed a finger at him. "You said you wouldn't, so keep your word."

"I know, I'm just wondering. Hey, can I meet Jack or Tameth? I wanna-"

"NO! Later on you can meet Jack, but Tameth is defiantly not to be messed with. I have to go, I'm tired. Later Harry." I got up and walked out of the Holodeck.

As I was walking towards the turbolift, I realized something. Since I told Harry, B'Elanna wouldn't have felt bad for me and kissed me. Which means that I would get no kiss. Maybe I should go back to where I was just about to tell Harry, and I don't!

"Not so fast, Tommyboy." Q appeared next to me. "You have to tell Janeway about what you thought of your life with Q powers. Now, I will do the honors." Q snapped his fingers, and we were both standing in the once-briefing-room-now-trial room, Janeway was standing in front of us.


	5. The Answer

**_Answer:_** To answer arkiefan's question about SG-1 and everyone else associated with them, I want to see how Stargate SG-1 ends, and if (there's a possibility) the movie has any effect on them like if one dies or something. But if something happens that I hope won't happen in the series 8th or 9th (yes there is going to be a 9th) season that will be changed, that's why Alternate Universes are useful. 

**In memory of the Tsunami victims.**

The Power of the Q- Ch.5- The Answer

"I'm glad you can join us once again, Mister Paris." Janeway said, moving to sit down in her seat. Riker, the hippie, and that gravity guy were gone, just the Q's, Janeway, Tuvok, and me were in the room.

"Again, Captain, my pleasure to be here." I responded. Janeway motioned me to sit in the witness seat, which was a little odd because I witnessed nothing.

"So, Mister Paris, what's your view on the Continuum since you spent about a day in it?" Janeway asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, it was…" I hesitated. "interesting. I can see how this Q-" I said pointing towards QSU. "can find it boring. Sure, popping in different people, at different times is fun, but I could defiantly see how it could become boring. It would be nice to have Q powers for a week or something not long lasting, but after awhile, it could become boring and routine. I say, let him do what he wants to do, it's his life, no one else's, he should be able to decided whether to live or die, no one else should choose for him."

"Thank you Mister Paris." Janeway said. She seemed happy that I was siding with the suicidal Q, glad that our little "friend" Q wouldn't win.

"What?!?!?" Q screamed at me. "You mean to say that you didn't have a good time?"

"Sure fixing a couple things was good, but it would get too boring for me, after awhile I would probably want to blow up a couple star systems or something. Plus," I said ready to snap my fingers, next stop, Earth, but still invisible. "I told you seeing my dad was not at the top of my list of things to do people to see. Bye Q, Captain, Lieutenant." I smiled and snapped my fingers.

The next thing I knew, I was on Earth, in Philadelphia. Jessica, my younger sister lives here. We were inseparable when we were younger, I would protect her from the guys in school, and she would cheer me up when dad would put me down.

_'You got in trouble because you punched one of those guys for hitting on her.' Tameth said. 'That was funny. Can we stop with Memory Lane already? Let's just go see your sister, she's hot.'_

_'Dude, that's his sister you're talking about, you just don't tell him she's hot to his face.' Jack replied._

"Can we get off the topic of my sister's hotness?" I asked. "It's creepy. Let's just go see her. Besides, I thought you liked Janeway, Tameth."

_'They both are, but since it's you're sister, you would kill me before I would be able to kiss her.' Tameth responded. 'And with Janeway, I have more of a chance.'_

_'You know, he has a point there, Tom.' Culnac said._

"Hey, look, her apartment, too bad we can't talk anymore about my sister." I said.

I walked through the door and through the turbolift doors. Now, I have to wait for someone to come along and ask for the seventh floor.

_'Since you have Q powers, why don't you just snap your fingers and go to the seventh floor?' Jack asked._

"Good idea, why didn't you tell me that when I was at the front door?" I asked. There was no answer. "Yeah, we both forgot."

Well, since I can see Q most of the time, I think I could be seen by some. I snapped my fingers, and changed my clothes to a blue tee-shirt and blue jeans. Then a very nice looking woman came in and smiled at me. Seems like it worked.

"Floor seven, please." She said. She looked at me and at first I didn't know why, and then noticed that I didn't tell the turbolift what floor I wanted.

"Oh, uh, I'm also going to Floor seven." I smiled and she nodded. The turbolift started towards Floor seven and I would catch her glancing at me, sometimes.

"Hi, I'm Christy Rhodes, I live in 7E." She smiled at me again, her green eyes sparkling at me. "I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"I'm Tom-" I stopped myself from saying Paris. "I'm Tom Graham; I came to pick my friend up."

"Cool, where you guys going?" She asked, getting a little closer.

"A bar." I replied.

"Which one?"

"I don't know, I'm new in town so my friend is choosing which one." I smiled. "Would you like to come?"

"I would, but my I have to go with my family to one of the museums. They're in town for the week and they _love _Philly." She smiled, the turbolift stopped, we both got out.

"Well, I'm late as it is, so I'll see you around, Christy." I smiled and started walking towards 7Y.

"Bye, Tom!" She waved after me.

_'She was hot.' Tameth said._

_'You think every girl is hot.' Jack smiled._

I had reached my sister's door, and noticed something wrong, I was me. She'll notice me, so I snapped my fingers, and became invisible. I went through the door and realized one thing was off, there was no furniture. The whole place was bare.

_'I guess she moved.' Culnac alleged._

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I said. _Better go to the receptionist and ask where Jess is._ I thought. So, I went back downstairs, and made sure I was visible before I asked the receptionist.

"Do you know where Jessica Paris is, she wasn't in her apartment?" I asked. The man looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was to him.

"Jessica Paris moved out about three months ago." He said.

"Did she say where she moved to?"

"Yes, she moved to a home in Colorado Springs, Colorado." He said, with that he turned around and started work on his computer.

I left the building and knew what house Jess was living in, mine.

_'You mean mine, I owned it first.' Jack said. 'Then after awhile, Tameth visited Earth and decided to own it. Then, almost immediately after you got the Culnac symbiote, you owned the house.'_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I murmured. "what I want to know is why my sister is living in my house."

_'Maybe to take care of your dog, Benji, someone has to.' Culnac said._

"I'm going there… tomorrow." I muttered.

_'Why tomorrow and not today?' Tameth asked._

"Because it's nearly midnight on Voyager, and I'm tired." I snapped my fingers and appeared in my quarters. I took a quick shower, changed, and got into bed.

The whole time I was trying to fall asleep, I had this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong, that she would be dead when I got there. It was an odd feeling, but then sleep overtook me and I dreamt about that pretty brown head in the turbolift.


	6. Colorado

The Power of the Q- Ch. 6- Colorado

I woke up with Q next to me in bed again.

"Why can't you stay out of my bed for more than 2 months?" I asked. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Because it's the only way to wake you up, Tommyboy. Its noon you know." Q smiled.

"Noon?" I repeated shocked. I snapped my fingers and I was in a white t-shirt and blue sweat pants.

"Late night with Christie?" Q asked deviously.

"No, I went to bed at midnight." I said. "I don't have time to chit-chat, Q; I need to go see Jess, later." I snapped my fingers and appeared in Colorado next to my house.

Jess was getting out of her car, and walking calmly to _my_ front door.

_'You mean_ my _front door. I owned this place first.'_ Jack smiled.

Whatever. Jess opened the door with her access code and I followed her in. She was greeted by my German Shepard, Benji. Jess patted him on the head, and I noticed that she was wearing a ring. It looked like an engagement ring. Jess then walked to the couch and looked at the stand next to it, there were lots of holo-pictures there, and she picked one up.

I looked over her shoulder and noticed most were of me. One taken just days before Cadlik Prime with my arm around her shoulders, we were both smiling. I barely remember that day…

Then she put that one down and picked up another. This one was with my sister and this brown haired, green eyed man. They looked so happy. This must be her fiancé.

My sister was going to get married! I was there for Kathleen and Moria's weddings, why is she getting married now… without me??

_'Because you're in the Delta Quadrant with Kathy.'_ Tameth muttered.

I'm supposed to get married _before_ her, though. I need to find a wife... and fast.

_'Kathy, Kathy, Kathy.' _Tameth started to chant.

No, that would be weird, how about B'Elanna?

_'She'll kill you before you get to the alter.' _Jack said.

True, how about… I don't know. Why the hell is she getting married so soon? She's only 25.

_'Because your sister is hot.' _Tameth said. _'Everyone loves blondes with blue eyes, well, except, no one really loves you…'_

You're still weird, and thanks for the compliment. Hey, where's she going?

Jess walked beck out the door and got into her car. I jumped in right as she was about to start it.

"Tommyboy!" I heard Q say. I looked around, but couldn't find him. "Stop looking around and get out of that car!" He said it urgently.

I heard beeping, loud beeping. Jess heard it; too, she was also looking around for it.

Q appeared next to me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the truck. I fell to the ground, but Q kept pulling me, he was pulling me towards my house. Suddenly, I heard a loud boom coming from Jess's car. Q had stopped to look, too.

Her car was in flames; I quickly got up and ran to the car.

"Paris!" Q yelled after me. "You're still human; you can get hurt, come back, and wait for someone to show up!" I ignored him, that's my sister, I can't leave her.

_Oh no, _I thought. _No, no, no. You can't die on me yet Jess, not yet._

I reached the car and looked around for Jessica. I saw something off to the far right, away from the car. I ran to it, and turned it over, it was Jess. She had probably run away when she heard the beeping, but didn't get far enough away.

Invisibility would be pointless it's not like anyone would believe her if she said she saw me. That is, if she would be alive to tell them. I could tell by her wounds she wouldn't last very long, she was dying.

"Jess?" I asked, holding her in my arms. "Jess, it's me… Tom. Can you hear me?" I was choking back tears. "Jess, please, open your eyes, please." There were tears streaming down my face.

"Tom?" Jess asked weakly, her eyes opened slowly. "Is that you, Tom?"

I looked at her and hugged her tightly. "It's me, Jess. I'm here, I'm here."

"You're supposed to be missing." She tried to smile.

"It's a long story, Jess. I'll tell you at another time." I replied, I stopped hugging her, but kept her in my arms.

"You're a bad liar, Tom. You always were." She said, this time she coughed. "I know I'm dying, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Jess…" I started. "I'm sorry; I should've gotten you out of the car." I wiped tears from my face.

"You couldn't have done anything, Tom, don't blame yourself." Jess said, her voice getting weaker and weaker. "Tom, I'll always love you."

Those were her last words. I put her down, and closed her eyes with my hands. Then I saw it, a man, walking _away_ from the crash, others were starting to come, saying that an Ambulance was coming.

I got to my feet, and started after the man. _He knows something._ I thought.

Once the man saw me running after him he started running, too.

"STOP!" Q shouted at me. He was standing in front of me this time.

"No, he knows something about that bomb or something." I said, starting to run after the man again. Q grabbed me by the arm.

"You won't chase after him." Q said.

"Watch me." I replied back, I pulled my arm out of his grip and again started to run after the man again. The next thing I knew I was on the Bridge.

Janeway stood up, they had been watching, Q said that he would let them watch some things I would do. He knew, he knew this would happen. I snapped my fingers, trying to go back to Colorado, but I didn't. I tied again and again.

"Tom…" Janeway started.

"No," I shouted, most of the Bridge crew was taken aback, except for Tuvok. "I don't want your sympathy, Captain. Just…" I stopped. "Just, leave me alone." I started to leave, I looked at Harry, he looked like he was about to follow me. "All of you, just… stay away."


	7. The Funeral

The Power of the Q- Ch.7- The Funeral

Two days, two days since Jess died, two days since I saw anyone, two days since I saw Q. In the beginning, someone would try to get in to talk, but when I wouldn't answer they would give up. Harry tries three times a day to get in. Janeway tried once, she knew Jess, they were friends, not the best of friends, but still friends. Janeway once told me that Jess called her to tell her thanks for giving me another try.

I was lying on the couch, like I have since I came back. Just staring like I have for two days at the ceiling, Neelix was right, these ceilings are ugly.

"Come on Tom." Q said; he was in his admiral costume.

I just stared at him. "What do you want, Q?"

"Your family is holding Jessica's funeral today. I want you to go, you need to she's your sister." Q looked at me. "Here, put this on-" He threw me a suit. "Kathy is coming, too, she _did_ know Jessica, and so I thought that it would be appropriate if she came. Hurry, we'll be late."

I stared at him and got up, moving to the bathroom, but stopped. "Why are you doing this Q?"

"Because, I feel like it." He smiled. "I _do_ have a heart, Tommyboy. You'll have the Q powers again, no going back in time. You can be invisible and visible, but not during the funeral. Hurry, I'll go see if Kathy is ready."

I put the suit on, black tie, black pants, black jacket, and a white shirt. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. Q appeared again.

"Nice, Tom. I thought that would look good on you, Kathy is ready, now, you two have fun." Q snapped his fingers, and both Janeway and I were on a hill. We were near the infamous Paris burial plots.

I looked at Janeway; she was wearing a black dress, she looked good.

_'Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!' _Tameth chanted.

_'SHUT-UP!!! His sister died, so we all shut-up. Okay?'_ Culnac yelled.

_'Yeah, sorry.' _Tameth said, a little embarrassed.

_'Got it, sorry, Tom, even though I said nothing.'_ Jack muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, Tameth and the guys are flipping out?" Janeway asked, she had a smile on.

"Yeah, but Culnac shut Tameth up." I tried to smile. Suddenly it started raining, hard.

We were quiet the first couple of minutes of the walk, it would take about two more minutes before we were to reach where the funeral would be held.

"I'm sorry, Captain." I whispered. I could probably not be heard over the rain. Janeway looked at me. She draped her right arm over my shoulders and her hand was on my right shoulder.

"I understand what you're going through, Tom. Don't be sorry, you did what I did when my father died." I looked at her. "I locked myself away from everyone else for a long time, then, I thought, 'Dad wouldn't want me to waste away my life over his death.'"

"But, Captain, you weren't there, were you? I was there; I was sitting next to her. Then Q came along and saved _me_, but not _her_." I looked down on the ground. We were there.

The Captain was about to say something, then realized that the funeral had started. We were invisible, whoop-de-doo. I stood next to Kathleen and Moria. They had brought their husbands, but no kids- if they have any. Kathleen was pregnant when I left, I just don't know if it was a boy or girl. I noticed standing next to my mom and dad, was Jadzia.

Her and Jess were barely ever separated, even when Jadzia went to the academy, she was there for a visit at least once a day. Jadzia was crying, so was the other man next to her, Jess's fiancée.

Dad looked sad, but he wasn't crying, he looked like he might. Mom was in tears, Dad was holding her.

The funeral was slow. I kept going back to two days ago; it played over and over again in my mind. Q could've saved her.

After one hour the funeral was over, people would go by and say their goodbyes. Janeway and I stayed behind. After everyone had left, I snapped my fingers and we became visible, and the rain poured harder.

"Perfect weather, huh?" I asked. Janeway gave me a little bit of a smile.

"You go first, Tom, I'll be at that bench over there." Janeway pointed to a stone bench under a tall willow tree. She started to leave.

"Captain, wait." I called after her. She turned around. "You might need this." My left hand was outstretched; I snapped my fingers and an umbrella appeared in my left hand. Janeway smiled and took it. She turned back around and I watched her leave with the umbrella over her head.

I walked over to Jess's grave. The tombstone was normal size, it read: Jessica Lynn Paris Born- May 14, 2346 Died- February 1, 2372. Beloved sister, daughter, friend, and fiancé.

"Hey Jess." I said, kneeling down next to the grave. "Been a couple days, how's death treating you? Met any ghosts, yet?" _Stop joking around you idiot._ I thought. "I miss you Jess, you weren't supposed to die. That's not the right order of things, it goes mom or dad, then Kathleen, then Moria, then me, and last you. Not you first, why you? You had your whole life ahead of you, you were a great painter, you were probably gonna make DaVinci run for his money. You'd be proud of me, Jess. Chief Helmsman of the starship Voyager, Janeway's here, she'll say hi or bye soon.

"Don't worry, Jess, I'll get home. Before seventy years is up, I'll be back. I'll see Kath and Moria, hell if I back it back early I can see mom and dad. I'll miss you, Jess. And, don't worry, I won't hide anymore, I love you." With that I kissed my hand and put it to her grave.

I got up and walked towards the bench Janeway said she would be at. Janeway stood up and walked towards me.

"Your turn, Captain." I said. Janeway started to leave, then turned around and tried to give me the umbrella. "No, I'm good." I sat down on the bench and Janeway left.

The whole day played over and over rewinding, fast forwarding, pausing, slow motion, it was like my head was a TV. The rain kept pounding hard on my head, my hair and clothes were probably soaked, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, I didn't feel the rain anymore. I looked up and saw an umbrella over my head. I looked to my right, expecting to find Janeway next to me, but instead found Jadzia moving to sit next to me on the bench.

I just stared at her. I jumped up and tried to make myself invisible, but it didn't work, Jadzia started laughing at me.

"Who do you think you are, Q?" She asked.

"Close, he gave me the powers of one." I smiled and sat back down. Jadzia smiled for a bit, but then it faded. "What's wrong?"

"Tom, I'm sorry." She said. "I know you and Jess were close. She died by a bomb."

"I know, I was there." I started to stare straight ahead.

"Tom, this was no random act of terrorism." Jadzia said. "It was planned. And I think I know who and why."

I snapped my head in Jadzia's direction. I grabbed Jadzia's arms. "Why Jadzia, why was she murdered? Who killed her, Dax, who did it?"

"I'll tell you, but you might want to explain to your Captain who I am." I looked at her quizzically.

I looked past Jadzia and saw Janeway. She was completely in shock of what she just heard come out of mine and Jadzia's mouths.

"Captain," I started, I stood up and made the Captain sit where I was. "this is Jadzia Dax, an old friend. She and Jess were really close they-"

"Cut the chit chat Mister Paris." I was a little taken aback. Janeway turned to Jadzia who was sitting next to her. "Why would someone want to kill Jessica?" She asked her.


	8. Who and Why

The Power of the Q- Ch. 8- Who and Why

"Tom you sure you don't want an umbrella?" Jadzia asked. She and Janeway were sitting on the stone bench; I was crouching in front of them.

"Stop stalling, Dax, who killed Jess, and why?" I shouted.

"Your father was working on a plan for when or if the Dominion attack." Jadzia said; she looked from me to Janeway and back. "Recently, the wormhole has been opening and closing, nothing coming in, or out."

"What does this have to do with Jess?" I asked irritation creeping up in my voice.

"Recently, I found out that someone in Starfleet was opening the wormhole trying to tell the president that we need to be safer, but that's another story." Jadzia smiled, she looked at me and Janeway again and saw that she would continue, or die. "Well, I've heard that the plan is very ingenious, and almost ready to be put in place. Tom, someone wanted to make your dad stop with the plan. I think that a changeling came through the wormhole when it kept opening and closing. I don't know how we didn't detect it, maybe it used a cloaking device, I don't know."

"How do you know it's a changeling?" Janeway asked.

"Well, some of the witnesses saw a young man chasing an older man." Jadzia said and looked at me. "I'm guessing the younger man was you?" I nodded. "After they lost sight of you, they saw the older man change into a bird, though this has not been confirmed."

"This doesn't make sense." Janeway said. "Why would the changeling attack Jessica and not Kathleen or Moria?"

"I don't know." Jadzia stood up. "I have to go, now."

I stood up and grabbed her arms.

"You _do_ know." I said and grabbed Jadzia's arms. "You're hiding something, I can tell, and what is it?"

"Tom-" Janeway started.

"No!" I shouted. "Tell me Dax, what are you hiding?"

"Tom…" Jadzia said, just above a whisper. "Jess never wanted me to tell you this. But… she was a Tok'ra, an undercover agent for one of the Tok'ra colonies near by. She knew you were one, but she didn't want to risk her cover blown."

"What?" I whispered. I started getting dizzy, and Janeway helped me to Jadzia's vacant seat. "If she didn't want to tell me, why did she tell you?"

"One of her missions, I needed to be apart of." Jadzia said. "I think that was the whole reason why she was killed. Nothing to do with your father, I think."

I stood up and started walking away.

"Wait, Tom!" Jadzia was calling and Janeway was following her. I kept walking, eventually, after running, they both caught up with me.

"Tom, there's something else." Jadzia said. I stopped and looked at her. I turned around.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"When you said you were there, did you see Jess, like after she died?" Jadzia asked.

I looked at her questioningly. "Yes."

"Well," Jadzia started. "the people that came to her apparent rescue saw something. And went to go see if she was okay."

"Yeah…" I said, trying to make her talk more.

"Well, when they tried to get to her, there was no _her_." Jadzia said. "Only clothes covered in blood."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" I asked her.

"What does she mean?" Janeway asked. I looked at her.

"Captain, Daniel Jackson on Jack's team, SG-1, died, and then ascended." I said, knowing she didn't know what ascension meant. "He ascended to a higher plane of existence; he went out in a very bright light. Captain, Jess ascended."

"He means that Jess is sort of like a god, she can interfere with people's lives, change them, know what's going on, and all that." Dax said Janeway looked at Dax like she was crazy, which she probably is.

"Do you mean to tell me that your sister," Janeway said pointing to me. "has become a god?"

"In a sense." I replied. "Now, Captain, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Janeway asked.

"For what I'm about to do." I replied. I looked at her, then at Dax. "Bye Jadzia." I gave her a hug, and then snapped my fingers; Janeway was hopefully back on Voyager.

"Nice one, Tom, I thought you were only joking." Jadzia smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back.

"You're going to find that man, aren't you?" Jadzia asked.

"What? No." I smiled.

"Liar." She looked at me. "He was last seen near the Canada border. Good luck." With that she hugged me harder this time; I could feel tears staining my suit. She let go of me, and looked at me, wiping her tears. "Go get him, or else you're gonna answer to me." She smiled.

"Damn, now I don't know what I want." I joked; Jadzia punched me in the arm. "Fine, I'll go kill a changeling, if I don't I'll be sure to tell Jess that you said hi."

I snapped my fingers.

I was near the Canada border, close enough t see the sign, 'Welcome to Canada.' Then some crops, this all seems very familiar. I changed into a black t-shirt and black pants.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man, running. I started to chase him, he went into the fields.

The dream, that's it, the dream, it's the dream.


	9. Reality

The Power of the Q- Ch. 9- Reality

I started chasing the man into the fields. The damn things were so thick it was hard to see him and which way he was going. I lost sight of him and landed myself in an open area. Before I could react, the changing came out and pushed me to the ground.

We rolled around trying to figure out which one was stronger. I was on top about to punch him when he became a liquid and slipped away.

Then it became a solid, but made its arm a hammer like object and hit me in the head with it. I fell to the ground blood dripping from my mouth and nose. It was on top of me, punching me constantly. The changeling punched me to the point where it was hard to see straight.

The changeling stopped and looked down at me.

"You look familiar." The man said.

"You killed my sister." I replied.

"Ahh yes, poor thing." He smiled. He stood up. "Listen, I don't have time to chit chat, I have to go, Tommyboy." With that, it turned into a liquid and moved away, I tried to follow it, but it was hard to stand up without falling. Then I felt someone grab my arm, trying to hold me up.

"Whoa, Tommyboy, what happened to you?" Q asked; he was smiling.

I looked at him, my vision starting to come back to me.

"Here, I got it." Q snapped his fingers. All of my bruises were gone, everything was back to normal.

I looked at Q, and punched him square in the jaw. Q wasn't expecting it, and fell to the ground. I snapped my fingers, and we were back at the graveyard, near the bench.

"Whoa, Tommyboy, calm down, don't want to do anything stupid." Q was holding his hands up in surrender. "The bridge is watching, so don't do anything you'll regret."

"It was you!" I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the tree.

"What?" He asked.

"You killed her!" I screamed.

"No, I think that would be the changeling." He smiled.

"That so called changeling called me Tommyboy." I said. "I didn't even tell him my name. And no one but you calls me Tommyboy."

"I'm sure those changelings are smart." He said.

"You killed her!" I yelled. "You saved _me_ from the bomb and let her die. You were there right _after_ we heard the ticking. You wouldn't let me chase after that thing because you made it. You created a person that you hope would take the blame, just so the finger wouldn't be pointed at you. You said that I shouldn't go back in time, but left the window open for me to chase after that thing. _You_ are an asshole!"

Q snapped his fingers and he was standing behind me. I turned around and tried to punch him, but I couldn't move my arms. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't.

"Fine," Q came towards me, he looked really angry. "I'll tell you the truth. You're sister found out something she shouldn't have had, and I was sent to kill her. You were right, I created that changeling, and now it's gone. _You_ weren't supposed to figure it out, but it seems my little slip of the tongue was all the proof you needed."

"But you wanted me to go chase him down, why?" I asked.

"I got bored, so I decided to watch what would happen." He smiled. Q snapped his fingers, I was able to move. I moved where I was just centimeters away from his face.

"If I see you on Voyager or anywhere near me or anyone I know, I swear I will kill you." I said. "I don't know how, but I will find a way to kill you." I snapped my fingers and appeared on the Bridge.

I looked around and saw the main people there. Janeway just looked at me, but Chakotay was a different story, he was trying to suppress a laugh. He was happy that _I _threatened Q. Harry was staring at me, not believing what just happened, while Tuvok was well, Tuvok. And B'Elanna was trying to avoid my gaze.

I walked off the Bridge and into the turbolift. Then I fell asleep in my quarters, and there was no Q when I woke up.


	10. Alternate

The Power of the Q- Ch. 10- Alternate

It had been about a week or two since I last saw Q, and life has been okay. Harry keeps trying to talk to me about Jess, but I feel like only the Captain will understand. This reminds me, there was an incident that happened recently, that we just got back from. Maybe humans weren't yet ready to travel at Warp ten.

This brings me here- in Sickbay -for three days. Luckily, I took the symbiote out before the jump to Warp ten. Now, I have Culnac back in, along with the guys. Janeway woke up about one minute ago, and it's kinda awkward still. Sure, she said that it wasn't my fault earlier, but still, I _did_ it with the Captain.

She's the Captain, and I did _it_ with her.

_'The one time I'm not there, you do it with the Captain.' Tameth says, rolling his eyes. 'Was it good?'_

I can't remember anything.

_'Dammit, why does everything good happen when I'm not around?' Tameth whines._

"Little problem, Tom?" Janeway asked. She probably saw me roll my eyes at Tameth.

"Nothing, Captain." I answered a little embarrassed.

"Tom, we're going to be in here together for three days, I think you can call me Kathryn." Kathryn smiled. "I have a feeling Tameth was saying something."

"Yeah Cap…Kathryn," I smiled. "he was complaining about things happening when he wasn't around." I turned a little red after that comment.

"Tom, I've been meaning to ask you, when are you going to let Tameth have his day off?" Janeway asked.

"Between you and me?" I asked; she nodded. "Never." We both smiled. "I don't think him being out and about the ship while you're in here is smart."

_'Dammit!' Tameth screamed._

"Is he mad, yet?" Janeway asked.

"Yeah, completely, he's ready to hurt something or someone." I smiled.

"Now I feel sorry for Jack and Culnac, him being a 'Klingon hero' and all." We both laughed for a couple of seconds.

I stopped laughing and stared at the ceiling. Janeway…Kathryn started reading her padd.

"What's this about a 'Klingon hero'?" the Doctor asked coming out of is office.

"Nothing, Doc, just trying to pass the time." I answered.

"Good, now I hope you two will be good for Kes, I have Holodeck time so I plan on being there." He smiled and transported himself to the holodeck. I noticed that Kes was at the Doctor's desk, not paying any attention to us.

"Don't do it, Lieutenant." Kathryn said still reading her padd.

"Do what, Kathryn?" I asked innocently, turning my head towards her.

"You were planning on doing something you weren't supposed to, like sneaking out." Janeway put the padd down and looked at me.

_How the hell did she know?_ I thought. _She wasn't even looking at me!!_

"It's you, Tom." She answered. "Why else would you look to see where Kes was?"

"Maybe I wanted to call to her." I said.

"Yeah right." She smiled and picked up her padd again. "Be a good boy, and stay put."

"Okay." I answered. "Why would I want to go out in this ugly Sickbay clothing anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm sure you didn't even get that far in your plan." She answered.

I turned my head and stared at the ceiling. Five hours passed, or what felt like five hours, it was probably only five minutes. I turned my head towards Kathryn.

"What're you reading?" I asked. Janeway looked at me.

"A novel." Kathryn answered.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"It's a mystery." Kathryn looked at the padd again. "One detective, Frank Dericks is trying to find out who kills his sister. I just finished. It turned out that one of his closest friends, Jacob Riener, killed his sister because she didn't love him. Frank's sister was a prostitute, and slept with Jacob for money, and he thought she loved him."

"I hope you aren't relating this to real life." I answered.

"No, I know Jess wasn't a prostitute, and Q wasn't your friend as I recall." She looked at me worried. "Is there something you want to talk about, Tom?"

"Nope, I'm fine." I answered, and stared at the ceiling.

"The Paris mask has gone up." Janeway said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Your father used it, too. Whenever something happened that was personal, he would put it up, and claim everything was fine." Kathryn sat up.

"I'm nothing like my father, _Captain_ if you haven't noticed." I said.

"You two have your differences, but all in all, you're both virtually the same." I sat up.

"I'm not here to talk about my father." I said angrily.

"I know, neither am I." She answered.

"Good, now, if you don't mind me, I have somewhere to go." I smiled and got off the bed. I started to walk towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that, Tom." I heard Kes call. "The Doctor might get a little too angry."

"Geez, do all of you women read minds?" I asked going back to my bed. Janeway smiled.

I laid back down on the bed and fell asleep after ten minutes. The problem was that when I woke up, I wasn't in Sickbay. I was in someone's quarters. I turned over and saw Janeway about to walk out of the quarters. She noticed me and came over.

Then something odd and very wrong happened, she kissed me, very passionately. Once we stopped, I noticed that she was pregnant, very pregnant.

"I have to go visit the doctor, honey." She smiled. "I'll meet you for lunch?" I just nodded.

As soon as she left, I walked to the bathroom and was about to take a shower when I noticed the ring on my finger. I nearly hit my head on the sink when I found out I was married…to Janeway. At least I hope it was her and I'm not cheating on my wife with Janeway. I got up and took a shower and changed into blue jeans, white t-shirt, and white shoes.

I walked to the computer and looked through mine or some other guy's personal logs. Janeway and I got married before we went on Voyager, Cadlik Prime never happened and neither did me joining the Maquis. What I read next scared the living daylights out of me.

It seems that me, or hopefully an alternate me has been cheating on Janeway with B'Elanna. And B'Elanna is dating Harry, so she's cheating on him with me.

_'Hey, remember when you asked us if your life was a soap opera?' Tameth asked, he started to laugh. 'I think the answer is yes.'_

Only one person could be responsible for this, Q. I'm going to kill him.


	11. Another

**Response:** Raszenfraz: In the episode "Vis a Vis" Tom told Seth that when he was a teenager he did an 'old ritual' and stole his father's car. It ended up at the bottom of a lake. Now, I never said that the car previously was a land car, not a hover car; just to point out.

The Power of the Q- Ch. 11- Another

I walked into the turbolift, and called for the holodeck's deck… maybe that would ease the shock of a wife, but maybe I should do something about the kid that looks like it could be born any second… The turbolift stopped nearly immediately and B'Elanna came in. She smiled at me, I smiled back and she called for Engineering. As soon as the doors closed she started to kiss me.

Let me say just this: a kiss between B'Elanna and I feels a lot more right than a kiss between Janeway and me. B'Elanna stopped kissing me and asked…

_'How could you?'_ Tameth interrupted my thoughts. _'I love her! Just forget B'Elanna and think about someone other than yourself!'_

_'You want me to take this?' _I heard Jack ask Culnac and Culnac nodded. _'First off, Janeway doesn't love you. Second off, you're married.'_

"Have you had breakfast yet, _Commander_?" B'Elanna asked suggestively.

"No." I answered.

"Good," she smiled. _What's she getting at?_ I thought. "be in my quarters in half an hour." I nodded and the lift stopped at my deck.

I began to walk out, but B'Elanna grabbed me and pulled me back. This kiss was more of a bone crushing one.

"Don't be early, or Harry might get suspicious." She whispered after she stopped kissing me. "He still believes that I have to work today… good thing we both took the day off again, huh?" I smiled and left.

I walked through the corridors and made my way to Holodeck 2. Sandrine's was already in use by someone.

"Computer," I started. "who is in Holodeck 2?"

"Lieutenant Samantha Carey." It replied.

Whoa, Sam married Joe and not Greskrendtregk? That's odd… hey, how did she make Lieutenant so fast… this place is confusing.

I walked into Sandrine's and saw a very pregnant Sam sitting on a couch. I walked over to her and she stood up.

"Uh… Lieutenant Paris, I didn't know my time was up." She stammered. Then she started to walk away and I grabbed her.

"No, _Lieutenant_," I smiled. "you're time isn't up, I just thought I might join you since we both are stuck in this very weird place."

"Oh thank the gods!" Sam said with relief. She sat on the couch and I sat across from her in a chair. "I thought I was alone. This is just too strange, me being married to Carey. I only thought of him as a nice guy, but I'm married to Greskrendtregk."

"Believe me, I know how you feel." I smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Sam said challenging me. "What could be worse than marrying someone on board that you only thought of as a friend?"

"My story." I replied. "Let's see… where to begin? Okay, well, I'm married if you can't tell by the ring. I'm married to Janeway… or rather Kathryn Paris." Sam started to laugh. "Oh wait it gets better. She's pregnant and due any day now. But here's the ringer, I'm cheating on Janeway with B'Elanna." Sam started laughing harder.

"Wait a second." Sam's laughter slowed down to a small smile. "I just saw B'Elanna and Harry kissing in the corridor half an hour ago." She looked at me in confusion.

"That bit-" I started.

"Tom!" Sam interrupted. "She's not cheating on you; I think she's cheating on Harry _with_ you. Geez, this is some ship we're on. I'm sorry that this ships me doesn't have such an interesting story as yours, me nor Joe are cheating on each other. So… who do you think did this?"

"Q." I stated.

"You think Q did this?" Sam asked. "Are you sure it's not some random… thing that did it?"

"That random thing is Q" I said leaning back in the chair.

"Why would he bring us here?"

"Why does Q do anything?" I asked waving my hands in the air. "He's probably trying to mess up my life even more."

"Well maybe-" Sam was cut off.

The ship started to rock back and forth. We were probably under attack.

"Commander Paris, report to the Bridge immediately." Tuvok's voice came over the comm.

"I'll be there soon." I replied. "Well I guess I'm going to miss my date with B'Elanna." I said to Sam while leaving the bar.

Sam smiled and turned off Sandrine's. We both got in the turbolift and I called for the Bridge while Sam called for Sickbay. After a few seconds, the turbolift didn't move.

"It should've started by now." I looked up.

"It's probably broken because of whatever happened." Sam replied. She walked out of the turbolift and I followed. "There's a Jeffries Tube near here."

When we reached the Jeffries Tube, I pulled the cover off. Sam got in first and I was half way in when I heard some transporter beams. I looked up and saw five two and a half meter men that were different shades of blue and green. Their sharp teeth were pointed outwards and they had facial features like a human, except them having those teeth and all. The center grotesque alien looked at me and yelled, "Surrender, your ship is defenseless!"

I looked at him and in a split second I had grabbed the Jeffries Tube cover and pulled it on after I got in. I heard weapons fire against it and tried to seal it, knowing it wouldn't last long. Sam was looking at me in confusion, but knew that it was time to crawl, fast. We were in the next section when we heard a hatch open, we crawled faster.

"Sam, we need to split up, those aliens are gonna get us." I said. "You go in the direction of Sickbay and I'll go to the Armory." Both of us were breathing heavily, but we didn't stop crawling. "Leave your commbadge here, just in case." I took of mine and as did Sam. We split up, me going up and her going right.

The aliens probably saw my legs going up the ladder because once I got to the top of the ladder, one was climbing it. I closed the hatch separating us and went left, but the aliens found a way to get around the locked hatch. No matter what I did for the next seven minutes, the aliens caught up and evaded every obstacle I threw at them. Suddenly, I felt something grab me and pull me towards a hatch that led to a corridor. When I was pulled all the way out of the tube, I noticed it was an alien that had pulled me out of the Jeffries Tube.

He or she or it pointed its gun to my head while I was laying down. It hovered over me. "Tell me where your Captain is or you'll die."

"No." I responded.

"Fine, I hope you had a good life." It smiled then pulled out a knife. "Your skin will be useful to us I believe, I hope you don't need it." It put the knife to my stomach and smiled.

Right as it was about to cut me open, it froze. Everything froze, like someone had pushed pause on this whole thing.

"How does it feel, Paris?" I heard a voice say. "How does it feel to be on the brink of death? Have you seen your life past before your eyes?" It was Q's voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I've had near death experiences before; someone's going to come along and save me."

Then Q appeared and walked over to me. He crouched down next to me.

"I would've thought that Jessica's death would've shown you that anything can happen." Q smiled. "But this time, it's completely different."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm here, able to save you, but I won't." He responded, still smiling.

"Why? Why won't you save me?" I asked, still laying on the ground and coming up with more and more questions.

"Because… I don't feel like it." He turned his back, stood up and started to walk away. "This is the end of the road, Tommyboy. Like the alien said, 'I hope you had a good life.'"


	12. The Past Never Dies

The Power of the Q- Ch. 12- The Past Never Dies

"How do you know I'm going to die here?" I said and Q turned around to face me. I maneuvered around the knife and stood up. I walked towards him; we were now 50 centimeters apart, facing each other. "Yeah, yeah, I know that whole 'all-knowing' crap. There will be serious hell to pay if I die married to a woman I don't love. And more hell if I die knowing that I'm cheating on her with someone I do love."

"Oh shut up Romeo." Q snapped.

"What will happen to Sam? She's also married to a man she doesn't love. Will she die, too?" I kept pressing him for answers, trying to make him think about what he was trying to do.

"Yes, in a few minutes." Q smiled.

"You would let a pregnant woman die because you don't feel like saving her even though you can?" Q turned around, not facing me anymore and started to walk away. Then he was about to snap his fingers. "You're a monster letting two people die because you don't feel like snapping your damn fingers."

"You should know how it feels to be a monster, Paris." Q stated, turning around to face me, he looked angry.

I looked up at him oddly. _What the hell was he talking about?_ I thought.

"You killed three people, Paris." He grinned evilly. "And what did you do in their memories? You lied about their deaths."

"That was a mistake!" I shouted. "I regret lying, but that's all in the past now. The future is what I have to think about now."

"The past never dies, Paris!" He kept smiling.

"I know that." I snorted. "But people get over it, I sort of did. Sure there are times when past actions haunt my dreams, but not as often as they used to."

"What about the look on your father's face when you told the court you did it?" Q asked. "The look on his face when he alienated you from your family later on. Do those faces still haunt you? What about the day Jessica died? My, nearly one month ago she died; do you remember her face when you were holding her in your arms? See Tom, the past never dies and it will always haunt you." Q smiled again.

My head was bent downwards looking at the floor while he was saying this, remembering each face.

"How about your mother's face when she fiend out you killed those people, do you remember that one?" Q continued his list. "Oh, I know how about your sisters faces when-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before I punched him in the nose. Q fell to the ground holding onto his nose. He looked at me; I was standing in front of him holding myself back from punching him again.

"You punched me." He stated.

"It's not the first time." I replied, I wanted shake my hand and try to stop the pain, but that would only show weakness. "You're the 'all-knowing' Q, and you couldn't even tell I was going to punch you?"

"You caught me off guard." Q replied standing up. "Okay Paris," Q's smile had faded long ago, he looked angrier. "time's up, time to die."

"Why?" I asked right when he was about to snap his fingers. "Why did you bring Sam and me here? Of all the different places in all the galaxies, why here and why death?"

"Because," Q started. "I was sent to, I don't know why, Tommyboy, I just do as I'm told."

"Why did you send me here to die and not kill me in my universe?" I asked.

"Both Tom's are going to die." Q's agitation showed in his voice. "The one that's _supposed_ to be in this reality is in your universe is already dead."

"Why are you trying to kill Sam?"

"She was a random choice; we had to make it look like something really happened." He answered.

"But why are we here, Q? Why couldn't you kill us in our universe?" I asked.

"It was a personal choice." Q smiled. Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Not only did he disappear, but time resumed. The alien looked over at me and back at the spot where I was supposed to be lying.

"Interesting trick, but you won't trick me again." The alien snarled and started to run towards me, his knife outstretched.

I turned around and ran away from the alien. _I have to find Sam_. I thought. _I have to save her_. At that moment, I heard phaser fire behind me. One stray shot hit the top of my right shoulder; I grabbed onto my shoulder with my left hand and kept running. I stopped running and leaned against a corridor wall, hopefully out of view from the alien.

I started to hear feet hitting the ground; I peeked one of my eyes around the corner and saw the alien coming. It was being chased…by Tuvok and some security guards. I've never been so happy to see Tuvok ever.

When the alien came towards me, I stuck out my foot, maybe once this trick might work. The alien wasn't looking and tripped over my foot and fell to the ground. Its apparent phaser knocked out of its hands and went flying to the alien's right. When Tuvok and the guards come to a halt near me, they turned the alien's body over with their phasers drawn.

The alien had fallen on top of its own knife, what luck. Its purple blood oozed out of its chest. I look at Tuvok and the others; still holding my bleeding shoulder with my left hand.

"I didn't mean to kill him." I said. "Just to trip him, help you guys get the edge."

Tuvok looked at me, "It is all right, Commander. The Captain is looking for you; I suggest you get to Sick bay immediately. We will accompany you."

Tuvok, the guards, and I walked into the turbolift, Tuvok called for sickbay and it started.

"That's weird, before I was in a turbolift with Lieutenant Wildman and it wouldn't start." I said to Tuvok.

"All the turbolifts have been operational throughout the day, Commander Paris." Tuvok replied in his monotone voice. "It is possible the turbolift you entered in was stalled for some unknown reason. I will have Ensign Kim take a look at that incident, sir."

_Ahh, even in this universe Harry is still an Ensign, the guy can never get a break_, I thought. _Wait, did Tuvok just say 'sir'. So that would mean that I'm above Tuvok… hmmm, this can be used to my advantage some day._

"Make sure you do, _Lieutenant_." I said smiling. The turbolift stopped and we all walked out.

"I should inform you that your wife is in labor." Tuvok said in his way to damn cool, calm voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"Your wife is in labor." Tuvok replied. "The twins will arrive shortly the doctor says."

That was the last thing I remember before dropping to the ground; I had fainted.


	13. Going Places

The Power of the Q- Ch. 13- Going Places

I awoke to the sounds of screaming. I don't know if it was me or not, but when I sat up, I found out it wasn't me. Kathryn was screaming in labor and I had a view that I personally would never like to see again. I got off the bed, but Sam stopped me.

"Slow down, Tom," She said urging me back to the biobed. "you fell unconscious and Tuvok had to carry you down here. I'm guessing you're still a bit dizzy?" I nodded a yes. "You have to lay down for awhile before you go anywhere."

"No, even though that Kathryn isn't my wife, I gotta act like I'm her husband." I smiled. "Besides, I was a lizard for our other kids' births; I don't wanna be laying down on a biobed while she gives birth to these kids."

Sam moved aside letting me go past her. I went to Kathryn's side and held her hand. The least I can do, I guess.

"Push, Push!" The Doctor was yelling.

"I am!" Kathryn yelled back. She started pushing harder though.

_'You called her Kathryn.'_ Tameth said.

Did not. I replied back mentally.

_'Did, too.'_ He smiled. _'The guys agree with me. Right guys?'_

_'Sorry, Tom, but I gotta agree with Tameth here, you did call her Kathryn more than once.' Jack said._

_'Yeah, I unfortunately agree with the resident idiot, too.' Culnac added._

_'See, my plan for domination is working!' Tameth yelled triumphantly. 'First, get the guys to agree with me against you. Second, get you to call Kathryn Kathryn. Soon, it will be love!'_

You keep planning that domination thing Tameth, I'm sure you'll get far with it. I smiled.

I must've smiled at the right moment, because while I was bantering with Tameth, one of the kids was born. Kes came up to me holding a baby in a blanket.

"Here you go, Tom." She smiled handing me the baby. "A beautiful baby boy. You know, he looks just like you."

She was right. The boy had my eyes and my hair color. And I have to say, he's pretty damn cute. But of course I remembered that Kathryn…err- the Captain was still trying to pop out another kid. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of the boy I was holding though. It's eerie how close they look to you.

"I see the head!" The Doctor yelled. "Keep pushing Captain! You're almost done!"

After a couple more 'Push.' 'I am.' Bantering between the Captain and the Doctor, there was the cry of a baby filling the room. The Doctor walked over to the cleaning station and started to wash the baby off. I handed the boy to the Captain's waiting arms. Once the Doctor was done, he walked back over with the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Paris." He smiled. "It's a girl. Have you chosen names, yet?" The Doctor handed me the girl. Damn this is too much.

"Well," the Captain started. "we've decided Margaret for our little girl there and Matthew here for this little guy." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

**_Margaret, Mom's name_**, I thought. Speaking of Margaret, she was also pretty cute. She had my hair color, but Janeway's eyes. **_I wonder now if I should even try to go home. I got all I want here, well except for the whole cheating part. A wife, two kids, and I'm Lieutenant Commander, better than Tuvok! But this isn't my life, my wife, no; my life is nothing like this._**

"Kes, record the time and date." The Doctor stated. "Earth date April 9th, 2374." He smiled and walked away. I shot my head up and noticed Sam staring back at me. "Now, Mr. Paris, if you will please leave so I can do a check-up on mother and children, please." I nodded my head as the Doctor reeled in some medical equipment.

2374 was roughly one year in the future. I handed Margaret to Janeway and walked over to Sam. I nodded to her to follow me.

As soon as we were out of Sickbay, we looked around. There was no one in the halls.

"2374 is one year in the future!" Sam yelled in a hushed tone of some sorts.

"I know," I replied. "Sam, not only did we travel to an alternate universe, but we traveled forwards in time!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Sam said aggravated.

"Mr. Paris, are you ready to leave now?" Tuvok said coming up from behind us. I looked at him dumbfounded. "If you recall the Captain wanted us to go rendezvous with Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Rayna. We must leave now; the Captain doesn't want us to wait."

I looked at him. "Alright, Tuvok, let's go." I started to follow him and motioned for Sam to go back into Sickbay. She nodded back and mouthed a goodbye.

We walked to a turbolift and Tuvok called for the Shuttlebay. Soon after the turbolift started, it stopped. We walked out and reached the Shuttlebay. After we got into a shuttle, I started pre-flight.

"Are you ready, sir?" Tuvok asked. **_I like this 'sir' thing,_** I thought.

"I'm ready, Tuvok." I replied. Tuvok called the Bridge and told Harry we were leaving. Harry said good luck and then the shuttle left for the planet.

We continued in silence for about several minutes. Finally, at Warp 7, we found the planet Chakotay was on. There was only one problem; there was a Borg sphere near the planet.

"Borg sphere 1,000 meters ahead." Tuvok said.

"Red Alert, raise shields." I replied. Tuvok did all those and was ready to fire. "Scan the surface for the Commander, Tuvok."

The Borg sphere came within 500 meters and started to scan us. After a few seconds, it went back to the planet, supposedly not thinking of us as a threat.

"I've scanned the surface and the Commander is on the southern continent. The Lieutenant on the other hand I can find no sign of." Tuvok replied.

"Any Borg signatures near there?" I asked.

"None, sir." Tuvok stated.

"Can we get a transporter lock on him?" I asked. Seems like the Paris gene for 'Captain Mode' has been established…

"No, sir," Tuvok replied. "transporters won't work from this altitude. The only way to get him will be if we can land near him and find him on foot."

"Okay, then." I said. "Then down we go, keep an eye on that Borg sphere, though, Tuvok."

"Yes, sir." He stated.

I started the decent down to the planet. The Borg sphere didn't seem to pay any attention to us, thank goodness. The ride was bumpy, but with me being the best damned pilot in this Quadrant it was no sweat for me. We eventually landed approximately 1 meter away from Chakotay.

Tuvok grabbed his phaser rifle and I just grabbed a phaser. Yeah, why should the guy with the higher rank not have the better gun, huh? We walked out of the turbolift, phaser and tricorder in hand.

"This way, sir." Tuvok said pointing in the direction towards the forest. I followed Tuvok making sure that every little noise I heard wasn't a Borg.

"HELP!" yelled a voice.

"Chakotay?" I asked.

We found out soon enough. Chakotay came running towards us with Borg drones on his tail.

"Run!" he yelled.

Tuvok and I turned around, but found out that behind us were several Borg drones. We both looked in different directions, but saw they were closing in on all three of us. Tuvok and I started firing the weapons at the Borg drones.

"I thought you said there were no Borg drones in the area!" I yelled over the weapon's fire.

"The scans apparently weren't right." Tuvok answered back.

We knocked a few drones out, but there were still 10 or 20 more left. Then they started to adapt.

"I think we should take Chakotay's suggestion and run!" I yelled and started to run.

We all started running in different directions, but we were all caught by a drone or two. Tuvok tried to give one the Vulcan neck pinch, but that was ineffective. Then, suddenly, they put those damn tubes in our necks and assimilated us.


	14. Assimilation

The Power of the Q- Ch. 14- Assimilation

I could feel the nanoprobes go through the veins in my neck. They worked their way down my neck and going throughout my body. I looked around and saw Chakotay and Tuvok, both to my right. They both started sprouting Borg implants on their cheeks.

It should've been soon after that I felt an implant sprout up, but I didn't feel anything. All but mine and one other drone transported to the sphere. They took Chakotay and Tuvok with them.

The Borg drone that was holding me was somewhat distracted. I used that to my advantage. I grabbed its arm, pulled it out and kicked the drone in the stomach. The other I just pushed out of the way.

Run was the only thing on my mind. So, naturally, I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the shuttle. The Borg drones were hot on my tail, but they weren't running. I started getting dizzy, but I needed to continue running just to stay alive.

I got to the shuttle and started pre-flight. The shuttle door in the back was pulled up, don't want to risk those Borg drones coming aboard. In just a few seconds, the shuttle was ready to go and the shuttle went up.

As soon as I was above the atmosphere, the Borg sphere started to fire on me. Evasive maneuvers were no use and it knocked out the shuttle's warp drive.

"Dammit!" I yelled aloud. Then the sphere got a tractor beam on the ship.

"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated." That damn Borg voice said. "Your technology and you will be added to our collective."

A beam of white light engulfed me soon after. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I expected to see a bunch of Borg drones around me. But what I saw was completely different.

"Tom!" Sam screamed in happiness. She ran up to me and hugged me. "I was so worried. We saw the Borg sphere and thought you were already on board." I hugged her back and we let go.

"We?" I looked around. The ship I was on wasn't Voyager, nor was it Borg, it was Asgard.

"Yes, that short alien over there came and rescued me from Voyager." She said pointing to an Asgard sitting at a console.

"That's an Asgard, Sam." I smiled. "Thor?" I asked the Asgard.

"You are correct in assuming that, Lieutenant Paris." Thor said back. "I am from your timeline. I have been sent to retrieve you and Samantha Wildman from this universe. I will bring you back to your timeline and universe."

"Thor, you have the **_BEST_** timing in every alternate universe and galaxy." I smiled. Then I started thinking about something..."Why did you allow Q to bring us here?"

"We are not in control of the continuum at all times, Lieutenant Paris." Thor replied. "Sometimes, the Q are rather…difficult to contain at some points. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I get it." I answered. "So, when do we leave?"

"Now." Thor said. He pushed some buttons and moved a stone.

The ship started to go beyond warp and appeared within meters of Voyager. Which one I had no clue of.

"I suggest you try to hail them, Lieutenant Paris." Thor said to me. He motioned towards the view screen.

"Ours, right?" I asked Thor. He nodded and I turned to Sam. "Sam, I think you standing next to me would help." She nodded and stood to my right. "Asgard ship to Voyager, please respond." Sam looked at me oddly. "No need to ruin the surprise of our _remarkable_ return."

Captain Janeway's face appeared on the view screen. She looked at us in surprise. "Who are you?" she asked in somewhat anger.

"Can't you tell it's us, Captain?" I asked. What the hell was wrong with her? "Me, Tom Paris and her" I motioned to Sam. "Samantha Wildman."

"Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Wildman are both dead." The Captain replied.

I looked at Sam. Crap. I turned back to the view screen. "Uh, actually, Captain, the people that you think are dead, aren't. We're them." I said. That was confusing just to me. "See, the Paris and Wildman that died in your universe, are actually from a different one. A very very different one. We're from you're universe."

"Why should we believe you?" Chakotay asked.

"We have Thor on our side,Chakotay." I answered. Chakotaylooked at me oddly then saw in the background Thor. "Please, Captain," I said looking at her. "let us come on board and we'll tell you everything." I pleaded. She looked reluctant. "You can have heavily armed people around us 24/7; just let us tell you what the hell is going on."

"Alright, I'll let you come on board." Janeway said. "I will meet you in Transporter Room 1 in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Captain." I smiled relieved. "Would you like Thor to join us?"

"Captain," Thor interrupted the Captain and mine's conversation. "I am hopeful that Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Wildman will tell you the truth and I give my full collaboration in the truth of their story. I have to get back to my people at this moment."

"Okay, Thor, but what if they don't tell the truth?" The Captain asked.

"I think Lieutenant Paris knows that if he doesn't tell the truth he -as O'Neill used to say-" Thor paused. "'will have hell to pay'." I looked over at Thor and smiled. Jack seems to have left a really big impression on Thor…

"Alright, Thor, we'll beam these two to our ship soon. Will you put your shields down?" She asked.

"Of course, Captain Janeway." Thor replied. "Asgard ship out." He cut the link. "Lieutenant Paris, I suggest you take caution."

"They're Starfleet, Thor, we're part of them, what could they do to us?" I asked.

"Not them, the Borg." He replied. "You were assimilated, but you show no signs." Sam looked at me oddly and backed off a bit. "As we know of, no Tok'ra before has ever been assimilated, so no one knows the after affects of the nanoprobes on the Tok'ra. Also, we have been given information on the Borg becoming more powerful than ever. Just a caution to think of, Lieutenant Paris."

Sam looked at Thor. "So, you're saying he could become some mutant Borg/Tok'ra?" She asked.

"I do not know what will happen." Thor answered. He took the Asgard vessel's shields down.

"Don't worry, Sam, me not showing any sign of assimilation is a good sign." I smiled. "Besides, once we get onboard Voyager, I'm sure the Captain will want the Doctor to look me over. We'll know then what the hell is going to happen to me."

Sam faced me again. "If you didn't notice, Tom, we didn't even know you had that thing in you until roughly four months ago!" She replied.

"Calm down, I know I'll be fine." I gave her a thousand watt smile. "Sam, it's me. I've come close to death and never died. Then when I did die, I came back alive! I've been through worse, Sam; this Borg thing is no sweat."

"Alright, but if you're wrong..." Sam said.

"I won't be." I replied back.

And with that, we were beamed onto Voyager into Transporter Room 1. Janeway took my word seriously when I said to have armed guards there. Tuvok and two other security guys had weapons.

"Geez, you know I was just kidding about the armed guard's part." I muttered.

"If you two don't mind, I would like both of you to join us in Sickbay." Janeway said.

"I was betting you were going to do that." I smiled. Sam and I stepped down from the Transporter pad. "Shall we lead or will you?"

Janeway looked at me angrily. "If you are who you say you are, then you should know the way." Janeway replied.

I smiled at the Captain and we all left for Sickbay. The entire way there, Janeway seemed uneasy around me. Awkward more like it. Once we got to Sickbay, the Doc was beyond surprised.

"And who do we have here?" He asked walking over towards Sam and me.

"That's why we're here, Doc." I answered. "You're supposed to prove to the Captain here that she is Sam and I am Tom."

"Alright, please take a seat on a biobed." He said. I sat on the one in the middle and Sam sat on the one nearest the door.

The Doc walked over to Sam and took some blood from her. He then walked back over to the main terminal.

"Would you like us to tell you our story, Captain?" Sam asked. Janeway walked over to the terminal next to the Doctor. The two guards and Tuvok stood at the door, weapons still in hand.

"Not yet, let's see what the blood has to say about you two." Janeway answered.

After a few minutes, the Doctor looked up at the Captain. "She's Samantha Wildman. And the baby _is_ half-Ktarian. Your turn."

The Doc walked over to me and took some blood. He then walked back over to the terminal. Janeway was staring at me the whole time. Then, after another couple of minutes, hell broke loose. The Doc motioned for the Captain to look at the terminal screen. Janeway looked back at him in disbelief.

"Computer, erect a level ten force field around biobed two." Janeway called.

"Wait!" I screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Computer, red alert." She said. Then looked me straight in the eyes. "You didn't think we wouldn't find out that you have Borg nanoprobes in your blood?" she asked.

Crap.


	15. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

The Power of the Q- Ch. 15- Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

"Wait!" I yelled, reaching my arm out, but it hit the forcefield. "Please, let us explain!"

"Tuvok," Janeway said ignoring me. "Get extra security down here. Janeway to Chakotay." She said into her commbadge.

"Chakotay here; is there some reason why you called for red alert?" he asked.

"Yes, and you should come to Sickbay immediately if you want to find out. Janeway out." She answered.

"STOP!" I yelled and everyone turned to face me. "What the hell ever happened to innocent 'til proven guilty! Now, let us tell you our damn story before you try and kill me!"

Janeway looked at me with a neutral face. "First off, Borg don't get that kind of treatment. Secondly, I do like a good story, and I know someone that will love to hear it. Wait a couple minutes until my first officer comes down and we'll have story time." Janeway said.

"Chakotay already has _too_ many stories, does he really need anymore?" I whispered to Sam. She laughed.

"Hey, why doesn't she get a forcefield?" I asked to Janeway.

"She seems to be more Samantha Wildman than the dead Samantha Wildman." Janeway replied. This confused the hell outta me.

After a few more minutes, Chakotay showed up with more security behind him. He looked shocked, but hey, who wouldn't be?

"Alright, Ensign Wildman, you can tell us the story, now." Janeway said looking at Sam.

And Sam told most of our alternate universe story adding in Janeway and mine's little…thing. I filled in the gaps of where I was. I only said that Q admitted he was the cause of the switch and the attempted murder of us; no need to add in what he said about me. Then I told them what happened to me on the planet and what happened while Sam and I were on the Asgard ship.

"Well, that was a rather long story." Janeway said upfront.

"Yeah, but my story doesn't have a moral unlike many of Chakotay's." I smiled.

"It's probably him." Chakotay said to Janeway. "Has the same cocky attitude."

Janeway nodded at Chakotay smiling, but became serious when she looked at me. "So, you were assimilated by an advanced form of Borg?" The Captain asked to me.

"Yeah, but for some odd reason, I haven't shown any signs." I answered. "Thor thinks that it's because I'm a Tok'ra and as far as they are concerned, no Tok'ra has been assimilated, yet. This means that I get the honor of becoming the first. You guys believe that we're both Tom and Sam, the real ones?"

"Yes, we had been noticing some…odd behavior by both before they died." Janeway answered. "I asked the Doctor to do an autopsy on both. The Doctor didn't find any Tok'ra in you-" looking at me. "and you-" looking at Sam. "had a child in you that weren't half-Ktarian. And we had a feeling that something was wrong."

"Does Thor know what will happen to you since you have been assimilated?" the Doctor asked.

"No, can't you get the nanoprobes out?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure how the nanoprobes will act, but of course I will have enough time to find a way to get them out while you rest here for the next two days." The Doctor smiled smugly.

I looked at him shocked. "You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"No, I am quite serious, you owe me two days. And the Captain I believe still owes me one day." The Doctor kept smiling and walked into his office. "Oh, and Mrs. Wildman, would you please come to my office?" Sam got off the biobed and walked into the Doctor's office.

Janeway smiled at Chakotay and nodded for him to go. Tuvok, the security officers, and Chakotay left Sickbay. Janeway walked over to the biobed to my right and sat down on it. It was…awkward; more awkward than when we first had to be together in the beginning. But there was one thing that kept bothering me.

"Captain?" I asked turning my head to face her. She looked back at me.

"Tom, we went through this before, call me Kathryn." She smiled.

"No, believe me, after what I went through-no offence-but I prefer Captain." I smiled. "I was wondering…what exactly did the alternate me do here?" I asked her.

The Captain went red. "Tom, I think the question is, 'What _didn't_ the alternate you do?'"

"Oh god, was he _that _bad?" I asked embarrassed.

"It depends…" Janeway responded. "He tried to kiss B'Elanna in Main Engineering and she fractured his nose in three different places."

I started laughing. "You're not serious, right?" I asked still laughing.

"I am, and I can only imagine how B'Elanna feels now that she knows you're back." Janeway asked. Janeway smiled and laid down on the biobed.

"…And you?" I asked getting back to embarrassed. "In the alternate universe, you and he were married, so I'm guessing that he tried something and was confused you weren't pregnant."

"Tom, some things are better left unsaid." Janeway answered.

"He _was_ that bad wasn't he?" I poked into her statement. Janeway didn't answer. "Well, I'm sorry about whatever the hell he did. Hey, how _did_ the alternate Sam and I die? Was it B'Elanna, but then, why would she kill Sam?" I pondered.

Janeway laughed. "No, B'Elanna didn't kill them, but I'm betting she was willing to kill the alternate you." Janeway responded. "The alternate you and Sam were in Cargo Bay 1, probably talking about how wrong everything was when it suddenly got decompressed and sucked them out into the vacuum of space. When we finally noticed some people were in space, we beamed them up, but the alternate you and Sam were already dead."

"You're betting Q did it?" I asked.

"Since you said Q was responsible for switch and the whole point was to try and kill you, yes." Janeway answered. "Now, Tom, I suggest you get into your Sickbay Blues and get some sleep." Janeway smiled at me and picked up a padd.

"Whatever you say…Kathryn." I said cockily getting up from the biobed. I walked passed Sam and the Doctor and grabbed the ugly Sickbay clothing to change into.

It was good to be back on Voyager, my Voyager. But still, I gotta fix things right with B'Elanna…


	16. Loose Ends

The Power of the Q- Ch. 16- Loose Ends

"I was wrong, Tom." Janeway said to me. It was her time to luckily leave Sickbay and hopefully never come back. Lucky her, I'm going to be stuck here for another day.

"About what?" I asked; we stood next to each other leaning against my biobed.

"You _are_ nothing like your father." Janeway answered; she looked down at her shoes then faced me again. "You're the more emotional Paris, the funny one, the one that'll comfort you. Tom, I never should have been so presumptuous a couple days ago and I'm sorry for that."

"Kathryn," I started. "you have your opinions and I have my opinions. Opinions change and I'm glad that these last couple of days that I've convinced you that I'm not like _him_." She knew 'him' meant my father. "And let me just say, Kathryn, that you are probably one of the best people that I've ever met in my life."

"Thanks, Tom." She started to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and Tom, if you call me 'Kathryn' on the Bridge, you'll be making sure every centimeter of this ship is clean." We both smiled and Janeway left.

**

* * *

The Next Day…**

"Well, I am happy to say Mr. Paris that you are able to leave now." The Doctor said happily. "I am, however, sorry that I couldn't find a way to remove the Borg nanoprobes. But if you do want them removed, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having every part of you dissected and removed."

"Considering the alternative, I prefer to have the nanoprobes." I answered. "And don't worry, Doc, you have roughly 70 years to get these nanoprobes out of me. I'm sure you'll think of something." I smiled and walked out of Sickbay happily. I had my own uniform on and not the ugly Sickbay blues.

I walked towards my quarters, but realized that I was starving. **_Hmmm, I have about three days rations saved up,_** I thought. **_That means no Neelix food!_**

_'You should be a lizard more often.' Tameth said happily._

I set myself up for that one…I walked towards the turbolift and once there I got inside. But I soon found out that I wasn't alone. I called for my deck and smiled at the person next to me. B'Elanna didn't smile back. The 'lift started and we stood in an awkward silence.

"Listen, B'Elanna," I started and looked at her. "the Captain told me what happened and I want to say that I'm sorry. I know _I_ didn't do anything, but I just want you to know that I don't like what the alternate me did to you."

B'Elanna didn't say anything. So I continued. "And I for one am happy that you broke his nose in three places." I smiled and so did B'Elanna. Then she turned to look at me.

"You know what, Paris?" she asked. "I had a feeling that the guy who kissed me wasn't you. And if it was you, I would've killed you on the spot."

And with that, the turbolift stopped at B'Elanna's deck and she got out. Which left me with my mouth wide open staring after her. The 'lift started again and I kept staring at the door with my mouth open.

**_Now I have to go after her!_** I thought.

'_I'm taking bets!' Tameth said. 'Will B'Elanna kill him or…will she kill him?'_

'_I'll go for the first choice!' Jack replied. 'Sorry, Tom, but the chance of you and B'Elanna getting together is less likely than Tameth and Janeway together.'_

'_Thanks for that!' Tameth happily said. 'Now since Tom wants B'Elanna, I get Janeway!'_

Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. The 'lift stopped at my deck and I got out walking towards the Mess Hall. As soon as I got there I ordered Hot, Plain, Tomato Soup from the replicator and looked around. Sam was sitting in a corner alone. I walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked her.

"No, please." Sam replied. I sat down across from her.

"Did you find out how much damage the alternate you did?" I asked.

"I didn't find out anything!" Sam answered frustrated. "Joe seems to avoid me everywhere I go. I swear I saw him running away from me when I went after him!"

I smiled. "Well, at least you don't have two people on the senior staff to try and reconcile with. Janeway was fine with me after awhile, but she didn't tell me what the alternate me did with her. But I _did_ find out that the alternate me decided to kiss B'Elanna, but got a fractured nose for it."

Sam started to laugh. "You can't be serious!" she said between laughs.

"I am." I replied smiling. "And here's the ringer, when I got into the turbolift earlier, B'Elanna was there. I told her I was sorry and all and you know what she said? She said that if _I_ kissed her, I would've been dead!" Sam laughed harder.

And the conversation pretty much talked about B'Elanna and me. Some of the crewmembers passed by and nodded or said hello. Eventually Harry entered and joined our conversation. Life was getting a little better it seemed. But there's the concern in the back of my head of the nanoprobes and what trouble they might or will cause in the future.

And hopefully B'Elanna and I will get together very very soon…

'_Over my dead body.' Tameth muttered._

'_You just proved his point.' Culnac answered._

**

* * *

The End?**

Heck no, I'm going on vacation for 10 days and as soon as I get back I will have a new story for you to read in the series. It'll be rated T because it's darker, but no language so I would say read it. It might actually be one of my favorites…


End file.
